


Feather by Feather

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Crowley decides he's going to groom Aziraphale's wings. Turns out, his wings are quite sensitive.





	Feather by Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Me; Okay, let's do a cute lil wing grooming fic  
> My brain: sure, but let's also make it smutty

Aziraphale was sitting hunched over his desk, full concentration on whatever book he was studying. Crowley walked past, slowing to a stop when he spotted the angel. His wings were out, large white feathers filling the space behind and beside him. Crowley had a bemused smile on his face and he crossed his arms, watching Aziraphale work. 

His smile turned to a grimace as he noticed the wings, though. They were a mess. Feathers were sticking out at all odd ends, the edges of them were a ruffled mess, and there was a disconcerting little stain on the tip of the left one. Crowley slithered forward and reached out, grabbing onto the wing to investigate the stain.

Aziraphale yelped and spun around a bit, pulling the wing out of Crowley’s grasp. “What are you doing?”

“You’re the one with your wings out in plain sight,” Crowley mumbled, following the stain around to the side, still trying to identify it. 

Aziraphale gasped and looked out the windows of the bookshop. Luckily it _was_ a dark and stormy night and so not many people were out and about, and those that were were busy looking at their feet and not inside bookshops.

“I’m cleaning this,” Crowley announced. He waved his hand and the covers fell down over the windows. 

“What?” 

Aziraphale looked over his shoulder but there wasn’t much he could do. Crowley had already grabbed hold of his wing and had manifested a rag in his other hand. Aziraphale frowned a bit but said nothing more, turning back to his book as Crowley got to work. He had to admit, it felt a bit nice, the warm water on the cloth cleaning up the spot on his wing. He couldn’t remember where he had gotten that stain, but it had been there for a few weeks at least.

“There,” Crowley said, setting his rag down and investigating his handiwork. “All clean.”

“I suppose I should say thank you,” Aziraphale said. He started to pull his wings back in but they were grabbed and held open.

“I’m not done with them, yet,” Crowley said. “Have you seen them recently?”

“They’re clean,” Aziraphale argued, trying not to feel embarrassed. “Well, now anyway.”

“Angel, they’re a mess,” Crowley said. He started working immediately, gently pulling and pushing feathers back into place, running his fingers through the fluff. “Honestly, how could you let them get like this?”

“I have better things to do with my time than brush my wings,” Aziraphale said, scowling at him and looking down at his book. 

“Uh-huh.”

Crowley got back to work, trying to be gentle but doing his best to make sure that the feathers behaved themselves. He shook his head, clicking his tongue at the state of them. He got the edges cleaned up, smoothed down the sides, and then turned his attention to the more matted bits closer to the angel’s back.

Aziraphale gasped as soon as Crowley’s fingers grabbed at the feathers there. Crowley stilled his movements but Aziraphale didn’t say anything so he went back to picking at them. He noticed that Aziraphale was breathing heavily, his back moving with each hastened breath and there was a bit of a blush on the back of his neck. 

As Crowley continued his work Aziraphale started to make these little noises, sort of like moans, but not quite. Little gasps and ahs of pleasure as Crowley’s fingers maneuvered through his feathers. They sounded a bit sexual in nature, only Crowley was certain that Aziraphale had never experienced such a thing, so it had to be innocent.

That certainty, however, did nothing to help the tightness growing in his pants as Crowley listened in on those sounds. It really didn’t help that it was his messing about with Aziraphale’s wings that were causing them. He was causing them. 

Crowley fought the blush rising to his cheeks and stepped back, leaving the wings still a bit out of order. “Well, I think that’s good enough for now,” he said.

“Huh?” Aziraphale asked, spinning around in his seat so he could look at Crowley. “Why’d you stop?”

Aziraphale’s whole face was covered with a blush, his cheeks a deep red that just accentuated how adorable he was. Crowley had to look away but even then he still couldn’t formulate any real words.

“I, uh, well, uh,” he stuttered about, scratching at his head and wondering why he couldn’t seem to come up with any explanation at all, even a bad one.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, his voice slow and soft. 

Crowley gulped and looked back at him. The blush had subsided a bit but the angel was still flushed. Oh, and his eyes were currently zeroing in on Crowley’s groin. 

“I should go,” Crowley said, “overstayed my welcome too much already.”

Crowley turned to leave but Aziraphale’s wings stopped him, the massive structure of them surrounding them, blocking him in. They drew closer, forcing Crowley to step back up to the chair. 

Crowley turned and looked down at his angel. They had been taking it very slow, as per Aziraphale’s request. He still seemed a bit queasy at the idea, given their hereditary enemy status, but they had kissed a few times and when Crowley was around and the shop was closed Aziraphale would even allow some cuddles.

This, however, was new.

The wings pulled closer still, Crowley shuffling forward until his thighs were pressed against the chair, his lap inches away from Crowley. He could feel the heat on his face in full force and he looked away, unable to contain himself. 

He jumped a bit when he felt Aziraphale’s hand gently press against his groin. “Aziraphale,” he whispered, his heart thumping against his ribcage. “Are you...are you sure?”

Aziraphale smiled at him, a strange mix between a smirk and his normal soft smile. Crowley couldn’t even function. His legs felt weak. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even speak. All he seemed capable of doing was watching the angel work with a slightly open mouth.

He sucked in his breath and held it as Aziraphale popped the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down, the hiss of the zipper echoing between them. He released his breath in a shudder as Aziraphale pulled out Crowley’s dick, already hard and ready.

Aziraphale hummed a bit. Crowley was looking down at him, wishing the angel would look up and make eye contact. Then he wished he hadn’t. Because Aziraphale was looking up at him through his eyelashes, the epitome of beauty, and was holding the base of Crowley’s cock with one hand while wrapping his lips around the tip.

Crowley’s legs gave out on him. He had to grab the back of the chair to hold himself up, his legs wobbling, begging to fall. “Angel,” he hissed, his head feeling very light and his breath hard to catch. 

Aziraphale’s lips curled up around Crowley’s dick as he smiled. His eyes closed and his head started to bob as his wings engulfed them, holding Crowley close to him. Crowley felt the wood of the chair strain under his grasp, his attempts to stop himself from losing complete control. 

It didn’t really work, however. All Aziraphale had to do was slide his hand up under Crowley’s shirt, his soft skin grazing across his abdomen and Crowley was gone. He came in Aziraphale’s mouth without not so much a warning as a poorly stifled groan.

“Angel,” Crowley whispered, feeling a bit drunk. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. His mind was still trying to catch up with what had just happened. 

Aziraphale smiled at him and finally retracted his wings, allowing Crowley to step back a bit, get some much-needed breathing room. Crowley got enough sense of mind to put himself away, blinking himself back to life.

“I trust you enjoyed it,” Aziraphale said, looking up at the demon expectantly.

“Uh,” Crowley cleared his throat. “Yes. Very much.”

“Good.” Aziraphale straightened up, turned around, and went back to reading his book.

Crowley stared at the back of his head, thinking that maybe he was dreaming, or stuck in some kind of weird alternate universe. “Uh, hey, Aziraphale?”

“Hm?”

“What, uh, what just happened?”

Aziraphale chuckled at turned back to look at him. “Figured it was about time.”

“Right.” Crowley nodded. “No, yeah, right.”

“Oh, dear.” Aziraphale got up and walked over to Crowley, placing one hand on the side of his face. “I do hope that was alright.”

“No! I-I mean it was!” Crowley leaned into his touch. “Just a bit surprising, I guess.”

“Have to keep you on your toes,” Aziraphale said. He stepped closer and placed a gentle kiss to Crowley’s cheek. “It’s only fair.”

“Right, well.” Crowley, finally returning to his senses, smirked and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist, pulling him close. “My turn.”


End file.
